Curse of the Moon
by Sexidebater
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a werewolf. What else is new? This is his journey through Hogwarts with this curse bearing on his shoulders. One that no one can ever know about. Except that extremely perspective and nosy Hermione Granger. Slowburn
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hello! Happy full moon! This is the first addition to my new multi-chapter story. I think the summary is relatively self explanatory. If this does well, then I'm going out for a Beta. I have no ideas how many chapters this story will have but let's power through!

It's going to start out a bit slow, I guess, a bit. More characters will come in as the story progresses. I haven't decided completely as to what part of canon that I'm going to change (relationship wise). This is centered on Draco (obviously), but it will have other points of view added in (Hermione) later.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! This has been my brain child for months, so be gentle!

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco was sleeping peacefully in his bed. School had just ended. The Chamber of Secrets had been open during his second year, but that prat Harry Potter closed it again. His father had attempted to follow the Dark Lord's orders, given to him by Quirrell for in case the plan of retrieving the Philosophers stone failed.

Draco was having pleasant dreams. He had won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. Hoisted on the shoulders of his fellow housemates as Pansy Parkinson shrieked in delight. Even though he loathed to girl, it was still nice to have her infatuated with him.

Then came the sound of broken glass.

And the red.

So much red.

And screaming.

The howling

And the pain.

Draco opened his eyes to the sight of a werewolf digging its teeth into his shoulder. Draco couldn't stop screaming in pain and fear. In response to the noise, a House Elf apparated to his room, followed closely by Draco's parents.

Without a second thought, the House Elf jumped on the werewolf's back, pounding on it while his father and mother shouted curses at the werewolf their wands pointed.

The house elf was thrown against the wall with a loud thud and didn't move again as the werewolf jumped back through the window.

Draco howled in pain as is mother Narcissa ran to his side. She took him into her arms and held him close, crying with him. His blood was spilling from his shoulder onto her white dressing gown. Narcissa eased off his night shirt to get a better view of the wound.

Lucius approached the window and cast strong spells to prevent a second attack. He then went over and nudged the house elf with his foot. The rest of the house elves stood at the door, peering in with fright.

"Prepare Tilly for burial. Give her full honors for her bravery." Lucius instructed, tears brimming his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Lucius, who do we call? The bleeding won't stop!" Narcissa stammered out, breathing heavily. She attempted to make Draco's tattered night shirt as a bandage to stop the bleeding.

Lucius panicked, his mind went blank. Everything in the world had stopped and he couldn't breath. Then the world came rushing back at him, jolting him into the present.

"Severus. I'll call him right now." He stuttered out,walking over to the fire place in a daze. He threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Severus Snape, we need you right now. Draco has been attacked."

A few minutes later, Severus came from the floo. He was still dressed in his night clothes carrying his potions bag. He rushed over to Draco and gently pushed Narcissa out of the way.

"He needs blood replenishing potion," he said "I don't have any on hand. He has to get to St. Mungos or he will die."

Draco had passed out from the pain and blood loss by this point. There would be no use in trying to wake him back up.

Scooping Draco into his arms, Snape went over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder "St. Mungos" he called loud and clear.

Lucius and Narcissa followed.

* * *

Lucius approached the desk where the welcome witch sat and quietly whispered, "My son has been bitten by a werewolf. We need a private room."

The welcome witch pointed to the sign. "Creature-Induced Injuries. First Floor. Talk to the Welcome Witch there and they'll give you a private room. I express my sympathy Lucius. Best of luck."

Severus carried Draco to the first floor, hiding his face from everyone's view. The Welcome Witch in that ward got them a private room, and a team of 5 healers came in to inspect Draco. Lucius and Narcissa stood helplessly in the corner, unable to assist, leaving their son in the hand of the Healers.

"Why would this happen?" Narcissa whispered to Lucius. She still couldn't breath calmly, pain racketed through her body. Her inability to stop her child from feeling pain weighed heavy on her.

"Because I failed with the Chamber of Secrets and the resurrection of the Dark Lord. When his followers fail, he sends Fenir Greyback after their children to bite and infect them. We have been punished. I'm so sorry. Our son doesn't deserve this." Lucius replied, his voice broken and his eyes admitting defeat. He was still in shock and his voice was hollow.

Narcissa threw herself into his arms sobbing.

Severus was working with the healers discussing how they could prevent Draco from turning into a werewolf with the next full moon. It was impossible to save him from the inevitable. But wolfsbane potion could be brewed so Draco would be able control himself.

Severus approached the Malfoys and in quiet whispers told them the bad news.

"I expected that." Lucius said, holding his wife close.

"They're going to put him in a dreamless sleep while they close up his wounds. There will be scarring. I can brew the wolfsbane potion. We do have to alert Dumbledore, but werewolves have been allowed at Hogwarts before. Trust me, he is not the first. And with them being better controlled, he can just spend the full moons in the hospital wing." He whispered. "I can alert Dumbledore on your behalf if you wish so you can remain here with Draco."

Narcissa nodded and went over to her son's bed side. Draco looked paler than ever. Lucius pulled up two chairs and they sat down. Narcissa stroked Draco's hair, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"My poor boy," she whispered, "You didn't deserve this."

Lucius sat with his face in his hands, muttering to himself. He allowed this to happen. If only he had been more prepared. If he had sent the diary with someone other than a Weasley, everything would have been different. There were plenty of other mudbloods at Hogwarts. And plenty of other blood traitors. But he went after the ones who was associated closely with Potter.

He hated himself for everything that had happened. If only he had actually thought about his actions before he did them.

Severus regarded the couple with remorse and then left the room. He went to the fire and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore!" He called, walking to the door that lead to his private quarters, and pounded on the door until the quirky headmaster answered.

Severus, who had dealt with Dumbledore for many years, was taken aback by the pink bunny footie pajamas that he was wearing.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore asked peering over his halfmoon glasses.

"Draco Malfoy was attacked by a werewolf about an hour ago. He is currently in St. Mungos. I will be making him moonsbanes potion. I will get in touch with Remus Lupin so he can help Draco deal with the first couple of transformations. I just wanted to alert you of the situation as soon as possible." Severus rushed.

"He can spend nights in the infirmary every full moon. I'll let Poppy know about the situation in the morning. No point in waking her up now. What's done is done." Dumbledore said, his face somber.

Severus nodded, "Understandable sir. I am going to go back to the Malfoys. It is crucial that it remains a secret. You know how the purebloods get. Especially those who are followers of You-Know-Who."

"One of these days, I hope that you won't be afraid to say Voldemort's name. There is nothing to fear but fear itself. Remember that Severus. Go back to the Malfoys, and best of luck." He said, his face still somber.

Severus returned to the fireplace and returned to St. Mungos where the Malfoys were waiting for the fate of their son to be revealed.

* * *

Okay, PLEASE review. This is my brain child and she needs to be nurtured.  
Thank you and I'l post the next one soon! I have PoA next to me and my notebook on the other side of me! I am ready for this!


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: here is chapter 2. So I lost my fox notebook (of course bawling inside) which had like, all of my hard work inside of it. So we're powering through anyway! I am still working on how to rate this because as time progresses there will be really dark chapters, and like hate sex. So I will be working on that over the next few weeks. Again, review and comment! Please! I need to know if my work is any good._

* * *

Draco had suffered through his first month of being a werewolf. He was absolutely miserable. Everyday he woke up and stared into the mirror, looking at the scar on his shoulder. They had patched him up as best as they could at St. Mungos, but since it was a magical bite, there was scarring.

They said that Draco was lucky to still have complete control of his arm and that the wound was superficial. He was even more lucky that there wasn't a need for amputation. So they said.

To prevent a second attack or a kidnapping, Lucius had hired security trolls, 7 of them in total. They worked in shifts guarding the ground at all times. On the full moon they all would be on duty.

The Malfoys also prepared for the future at Hogwarts.

In case anyone at Hogwarts ever saw his scar, the lie was that his family had gone to Greece over the holiday and a Chimera attacked Draco. Since it was a simple lie, nobody would have a second thought. They would just hug him and say sorry that this had happened to him.

If he told the truth, people would back away from him, expecting him to burst into his full werewolf form right then and there. They would ostracize him and tell everyone about him.

His family had him practice _Obliviate_ in case anyone accidentally find out about his condition. It was crucial to keep it from getting out.********

Theysaid that it was to protect Draco from bullying. But he knew why nobody could know about his condition.

As the sole heir to the Malfoy name, fortune, and bloodline, he was expected to marry a pureblood woman, and produce a male child. His worth would go down drastically should the public become aware of his condition. He would be the pariah of high society. Eventually he would have to tell his future wife about it. Hopefully he would find someone who was tolerant of magical creatures and non-humans.

The likelihood of that occurring in the pureblood society was low. Unless you counted the Weasleys. At this point, he might have to marry the Weaslette, though that probability was also low, probably lower actually. He got the feeling that his family would never be forgiven for the Chamber of Secrets.

It was only 3 days to the full moon. Severus had sent a week's worth supply of the Wolfs Bane potion to the Malfoy manor. Draco drank his goblet full every morning with breakfast. The potion tasted like wet fur, yet he managed to force it down every morning.

Another werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin had stopped by to visit. He and Severus had attended Hogwarts together and they were in the same year. Severus treated Professor Lupin with contempt. Lupin was to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Lupin had promised that his office would always be open to Draco should he have any questions or concerns.

Draco was thankful that Lupin didn't baby him or give him false hope about being a werewolf. He was upfront and told Draco that the transformation would be brutally painful. And that it would never get better. Professor Lupin had over 30 years of experience with being a werewolf, and the transformation never got easier.

Since he had been bitten, his parents had been treating him with kid gloves. Draco got everything that he could possibly ever want, such as a new broom maintenance kit, a new set of practice quidditch balls, and new clothes. He got things that he didn't even want, such as a muggle "electric guitar." Apparently it was all the rage with muggles that were his age. Draco found it to be an odd, useless, and annoying object that sat in the corner collecting dust.

Draco just wanted to sleep all the time. In fact, that is what he did. He slept and read books. He had lost his appetite and in return, he lost 10 pounds. The house elves were constantly trying to get him to eat. They brought chocolates from Honey Dukes, rich pancakes, hot chocolate, and other fattening foods. They all sat on his desk, completely untouched. He drank the water that was provided for him, and nibbled on the chocolate, but that was all he could stomach.

His mother had been coddling him, and checked in on him frequently. Whenever she came into his bedroom, over half the time she was crying. Draco had tried to comfort her, but it was useless. She was too distraught. So Draco pretended to sleep when she came into his room.

Narcissa would conjure a chair and sit next to him crying. He would lay in his bed with his eyes closed, listening to her almost silent sobs. Sometimes she would mutter about how it was all unfair, and how her poor boy shouldn't suffer. Draco would stay silent.

Draco had the elves buy him a muggle calendar and he circled the days with the full moon. Draco X-ed out the days until the full moon. It hurt to put an X on the days before the moon, but it also helped to calm Draco. He knew exactly how long until the full moon.

Lucius was hard to find these days. He was almost always out of the house, and when he wasn't, he was in his study. But he always came to dinner, where the meal was full of unasked questions, and awkward silence.

* * *

It was finally the day of the full moon. Draco went to breakfast still dressed in his night clothes. Lucius's eyebrow rose in the direction of his son. Lucius was completely dressed in a full suit, hair slicked back and ready for the day. Narcissa was also fully dressed and ready for the day. Lucius's gaze returned to his meal, dismissing his son's clothes, it was a special circumstance.

The elves brought Draco a big plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles with the wolfsbane potion and a glass of orange juice. Draco drained the potion in three gulps and washed the taste away with a glass of orange juice. He nibbled on the waffle and eggs.

His mother stared at him with empty eyes, looking through him.

Lucius cleared his throat, "So tonight is the full moon right?"

Draco nodded, staring at his plate. "May I be excused?" he asked quietly.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes."

Draco stood and walked back to his room. He threw himself onto the bed and fell back asleep for a couple more hours. He woke up to the sound of a house elf placing a tray of food on the desk.

The elf looked up and jumped a bit. "My apologies. I didn't mean to wake up young master." The creature stammered out.

"S'kay. I won't eat any of that." Draco mumbled out, rubbing his eyes.

"We know young master, but we have to put it here. We hide some of the food to make your mother think that you're eating. It helps settle her nerves. She's been preferring firewhiskey over tea recently." The elf stammered out.

"Thank you for that. I'll take some of the chocolate and the water, but that's it. Leave the tray, let her think I'm eating." He said quietly, looking towards the window.

The elf handed him a bar of Honey Dukes chocolate and the glass of water. Then she bowed and disapperated.

Draco opened the chocolate bar and nibbled on it. He stood up and went to the curtains opening them. The sun was high in the sky. Draco swallowed. In less than 10 hours, he would be a beast of the night.

He sighed and grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat back on his bed. While reading his book, he took large bites out of his candy bar.

About two hours later, another elf popped back into his room and picked up his candy bar wrapper and the tray.

"Will you bring me more chocolate," Draco asked not looking at the elf. "And leave the water."

"Of course young master. I'll return soon."

About 10 minutes later the elf returned with more chocolate and Draco gorged himself.

The hours ticked by, the sun slowly dipping lower and lower in the sky. It got to the point where Draco was checking the outside every 5 minutes. He lost his place in his book multiple times and found himself silently pleading with the sun to stay up longer.

The sun ignored his pleads, and disappeared below the horizon. And up came the moon. It took a few hours for the moon to reach high in the sky, but when it did, Draco's back arched.

It was painful.

Draco was reliving the night he was bitten.

The red.

And the tearing.

And the pain.

It coursed through his body, screams escaping from his lips.

It felt like every single bone in his body was breaking, and his skin tearing. The scar on his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Narcissa and Lucius were in the sitting room. Lucius motioned to the house elf who was tending the fire.

"Firewhisky Tammy." He said quietly, staring at the fire.

She grabbed the bottle from across the room along with a glass and poured him 3 fingers.

"Fill it up and leave the bottle."

She complied and placed the bottle on the table.

"Tammy, I'll take a glass too," Narcissa whispered.

Tammy dashed across the room for another glass, filling it for Narcissa.

Giving a low bow she disapperated back to the kitchens where all the house elves were seated on the floor, listening to Draco's screams echo through the house.

Lucius stood up and proceeded to pace in front of the fire as his son's earsplitting screams filled the house. Narcissa clutched her glass, then raised it to her lips, knocking it back. She picked up the bottle and refilled her glass.

The screams stopped.

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. His clothes were in tatters on the ground and before him bathed in the moonlight stood a great white wolf. He paced in front of the mirror, the wolf mimicking his movements.

He sat back on his haunches, and lifted his head, releasing a chilling howling at the moon. The grounds went silent as Draco's howl permeated the air.

Narcissa gripped her glass so tightly is shattered in her hands. The security trolls looked over to the manor and grunted at each other. The elves shuttered and moved closer to one another. Lucius went to the fireplace and clutched onto the shelf, trying to calm his racing heart.

It was his fault after all. If only he hadn't failed. It was his fault that his son was upstairs howling at the moon as a creature of the night.

It was all of Lucius' fault and there was nothing that could be done about it.

He gripped the edge until the brick dug into his hand making it bleed. Narcissa sat with glass in her lap, staring blankly at the wall.

The howls ceased and an eerie silence filled the air until the wildlife around the manor burst back into life. It was as if the bugs and the bunnies were talking about the big bad wolf locked in the manor.

Draco found himself returning to his bed.

He curled up on his bed and prayed for the sun to return.

* * *

 _******* Getting to this! Before the question "Harry got in trouble for underage magic, why is Draco getting away with practicing the Obliviate spell." This is a superficial law. The ministry can't detect underage magic at residences with more than one adult witch/wizard. I believe Joanne has discussed this at one point. The Weasleys are a law abiding family who raise their children with a different set of morals than the Malfoys. The Malfoys are pretentious and believe that they are above the law. Even if the Ministry detected Draco's magic use over his parents and all the magic of the house, Lucius Malfoy can made that problem disappear. Money talks, bullshit walks._

 _To the guest reviewer, yes this is set before 3rd year, I plan on taking it all the way to Deathly Hallows (and beyond a bit). And thank your for the tenses comment. I need to watch that until I get a Beta to help me._

 _Obviously this is all set up, important backstory, and what not, the next chapter will be a filler, but then we'll be at Hogwarts! YEAH!_

 _REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK AT THIS STORY! Aight, we gonna finish this badboy in a month. THAT'S RIGHT! A MONTH! My original plan was to base it around the moon cycle, but Ima power through this. I have all the hate sex scenes set up in my head, but we gotta get there first, so we're going to do A LOT of filler, but it's important to the story line. This is the chapter for tonight! I'm working the state fair again, so don't expect a chapter tomorrow, unless inspiration strikes me. But I'll write in my journal during work any ideas that come into my head! Without further ado, I present the long awaited Chapter 3! BTW, I am looking for a Beta. If you are one, please HMU!**

 **Chapter 3**

Boarding the hogwarts express was not an easy task for draco.

Narcissa stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Write to me every week, and please talk to professor Lupin if anything goes wrong. Take your potion each morning." She whispered in his ear.

"Yes mother." Draco said softly.

"Son, I'm proud of the man you're becoming. I'm so sorry this happened to you. It genuinely is all my fault. Now, don't let this bring you down. You still are a Malfoy, and that is a name that people fear and respect. Own it. It's yours." Lucius said.

Draco nodded, "Yes father."

Draco took a deep breath and escaped from his mother's hand. He pushed through the crowd and turned on his 'holier than thou' face. People began to move out of his way as he made his way to the train.

Boarding it, he turned and gave his parents a final wave goodbye.

He made his way to his carriage where Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle would be waiting for him. Draco realized that he must have had a really angry expression on his face as everyone backed away from him and pressed themselves against the doorways to avoid him.

The only person who didn't move away from him was Hermione Granger. She was talking to the Weaselette. The Weaslette's face paled as Draco stood behind Granger.

"Move it mudblood." Draco hissed.

Hermione turned and looked at him. She didn't pale and she didn't cower.

"Piss off Malfoy." she replied.

He pushed past her, ignoring her comment.

"Wanker!" Hermione shouted after him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione Granger swearing. I never thought I would see the day." the Weaslette chuckled behind him.

"Malfoy is an except to the rule." Granger replied to the redheaded terror.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued on his path.

When he reached his carriage, he threw himself into a seat between Zabine and Parkinson.

He groaned.

"Good summer, Draco?" Pansy asked innocently.

"Yeah, we went to Greece. Had an incident with a Chimera, it's nothing though." Draco said casually, the lie rolling off his tongue easily.

"You seem troubled. Is everything all right Draco?" Pansy said, placing her hand on his forehead, "DO we need to see Madam Pompfry when we get to school?"

"No, I'm fine. I just had a runin with the mudblood and the weaslette. They get more annoying with each passing year."

"That Granger though, if it weren't for those teeth she'd be a pretty bird. Still be a mudblood, but a good fuck and chuck." Zabini laughed.

Draco chuckled, Pansy scoffed, and Crabbe and Goyle gave a huff.

"You're not wrong. You would think she would fix them with magic. Stupid mudblood, doesn't deserve magic." Draco replied.

The next few hours were spent catching up with each other about the summer. Then it changed when the train came to a rolling stop.

Draco looked out the window, watching it frost up. "We're not at hogwarts yet. Why is the train stopping?"

Then it felt like all the happiness went out of the world as a cloaked black figure stopped at their compartment and looked through the door. Though he couldn't see the eyes, it was staring directly as Draco before moving on.

Draco shuddered and Pansy placed her hand on his forehead again, "Draco, you've gone pale. Are you okay?"

"Is it me, or did it feel like all the happiness went out of the world?" Blaise asked softly.

Draco nodded, "They're dementors. My father told me about them. After the war, he was sent to Askaban for a few days before claiming _ curse. The cursed things suck all the happiness out of the world."

"Why was it looking at you mate?" Crabbe said. For once the blob of blubber had been observant.

Draco sighed and pulled down his cloak to show the scar. "The incident with the Chimera in greece was a major incident."

Pansy gasped, Blaise cringed, and crabbe and goyle stared with mild surprise.

"It was probably sucking on my misery. My question is why they're on the train."

"Probably looking for Sirius Black." Blaise replied.

"What about the man? Isn't he in askaban?"

"No, he escaped. While you were in Greece, it was all over the news. Everyone is looking for him, even the muggles." Pansy said.

"Really? Out to finally kill Potter? Good for him." Draco chuckled.

Just then a second year slytherin burst into their compartment.

"Sorry to disturb, but Potter just collapsed when he met the dementor." He laughed.

The entire compartment bursted into laughter.

"You're joshing me right?" Draco cried.

"Nope! Went down like a ton of bricks!" The second year howled. "The new DADA professor had to cast a patronus charm, whatever the hell that is, to scare away the dementor. The guy's name is remus lupin."

Draco stopped laughing, the compartment following him, "Remus Lupin is riding the train?"

The second year nodded, "Yeah. Do you know him?"

"A bit, he's an okay guy. Gryffindor, but an okay guy. Probably not going to like his class, because I don't want to defend myself from the dark arts." Draco chuckled darkly.

Pansy rolled her eyes and the second year excused himself to pass on the word that Potter had fainted.

The train returned to full speed a few minutes later and Draco prepared to face the school year with full force.

He stepped onto the platform and took a deep breath.

It was going to be a long year.

 **Sorry for any mistakes, like I said I need a beta. I just love this story idea so much that I refuse to let it die! It is officially going to be Dramione, so if you don't like Dramione, this is probably not the story for you. If you do like them together, then welcome to the right place! I PROMISE I will finish this in a month, and not wait until 2020 to write it! I'm off to bed! I got plans with IRL friends tomorrow! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _I'm re-reading the books everyone! So we're going book canon with a touch of the movies. I prefer the punching draco over the slapping draco. I digress. This chapter will lack spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and be canonish! Let's begin!_

The conversation between the Weaslette and Longbottom drifted over to Draco's ears. They were discussing how Potter had fainted. So the second year wasn't lying.

Draco stepped into the carriage, flanked by his friends. The ride there was filled with laughter as they imitated Potter's fainting. Though they hadn't seen it first hand, they had imagined how it happened.

Exiting the carriage, Draco was delighted to see Potter stepping out of his carriage.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Draco called, laughing.

Draco elbowed his way past Granger again and blocked Potter's path to the castle. His face was gleeful and his eyes were filled with delight.

"Shove off, Malfoy" Ron said.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? DId the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?" Draco taunted.

"Is there a problem?" Remus Lupin asked as he walked behind the boys.

Draco stared at him, "Oh, no-er-Professor."

Remus nodded at him and continued his way up the castle steps.

Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle and smirked. Draco decided that he wouldn't be a COMPLETE dick to Lupin, but he still had a reputation to keep.

Sorting went by quickly and the feast began. Slytherin gained 20 new students.

Draco noticed that Potter came in late to the feast with Granger and McGonagall. Draco scoffed and returned to his food. He was too hungry to tease potter about fainting. Not to worry, there would be dozens of other times to do so as the year would go by.

Draco did notice when Potter missed the sorting. But it wasn't his problem so he didn't let it trouble him. He noticed when Potter came to the feast late. He pretended to swoon with his friends.

After the feast, Draco led his friends down to the dungeons, where he went to his private room. 3rd years and up got their own private rooms. As Slytherins matured, privacy was wanted.

WIth a flick of his wand, Draco quickly unpacked his trunk. His robes and shirts danced across the room to his closet, his pants and undergarments folded themselves and fitted neatly in his drawers.

Draco quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed. It was good to be at his second home. He fell into a dreamless sleep, a thing he was grateful for. He was tired of the nightmares.

Draco woke early the next day, ready for the school year.

He got ready for the day and headed up too breakfast where he joined his friends at their table.

He started to fake swoon as soon as Potter walked in. He wasn't going to give up this teasing anytime soon.

Morning classes flew by fast, he had a class with Hermione Granger, Arithmancy.

After lunch he had Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors.

He smiled smugly, it would be the perfect class to torment Potter. Draco had to get his kicks somehow.

He walked to class with his friends.

For a moment, Draco had forgotten that the class would be taught by the half-giant oaf Hagrid. Draco groaned to himself.

Hagrid led them to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it- make sure yeh can see-now, first thing yeh'll want to do is open yer books-"

"How?" Draco interjected.

"Eh?" said ahgrid.

How do we open our books?" Draco repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters._ He had bound it with a length of rope.

Other students took their books out too, each book secured shut with various methods, from rope, to belts, to spell-o-tape,or clamped with binder clips.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid.

The class all shook their heads.

Hagrid gave instructions on how to open the books, which was by stroking the spine before opening them.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have stroked them! WHy didn't we guess?"

"I- I thought they were funny," Hagrid said defeated.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off."

Potter told him to shut it.

"God this place has gone to the dogs" Draco said to no one in particular. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut it Malfoy" Potter hissed

"Careful Potter, , there's a dementor behind you-"

Malfoy was interrupted by Lavender Brown's squeal of excitement.

Creating them were bizarre creatures that were half bird, half horse.

Draco rolled his eyes as Hagrid introduced them to the hippogriffs.

Draco tuned out the class until Harry was suddenly bowing in front of one of the beasts. Then scar-head started to pet one of them. Draco laughed.

Then scarhead was suddenly on the back of one of the beasts, flying into the air. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly hid his expression.

As soon as Potter landed, the class entered the pen and started to interact with the creatures. Draco took over the bird-horse that Potter had been working with just moments earlier.

"This is very easy," he drawled, loud enough for Potter to hear him. "I knew it must have been if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" He continued. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in the blink of an eye. Suddenly Draco let out a high pitched scream as Buckbeak dug his claws into his shoulder, reopening the wound that Fenrir Greyback had left.

Hagrid began wrestling with the bird, trying to get it back away from Draco.

"I'm dying." Draco yelled as he laid on the ground. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" He flashbacked to that fateful night, with the red and the pain and the blood and the screams.

"Yer not dyin'" Hagrid said, he had paled. "Someone help me-gotta get him outta here-"

Granger opened the pen as Hagrid scooped Draco up with ease.

And that's how Draco spent the next 3 days sulking in the infirmary. No matter how hard he tried, his arm still hurt. And turning into a werewolf didn't help the situation in the least bit.

His first transformation was conducted in a soundproof wing of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey sat by him, stroking him in the vain attempt of comfort.

Draco almost contemplated suicide. This was his new existence, turning into a beast every month at a place that he felt safe. But Malfoys were made of stronger stuff, and he refused to cave.

Draco was determined to see the rest of his school career out. That was his resolve.

* * *

 _That's chapter 4! I'm kinda working on chapter 5. I have satellite internet and it's raining right now, so my internet is being shoddy. But i'm trying._

 _I am working on a getting a beta, and I am going to be editing chapter 3 and replacing it with a better version. I don't like how i have quite a few mistakes. But i'm working on it. It all depends on the weather which should clear up tomorrow._

 _As always, review, follow, and favorite!_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for staying with my story. My life has been MAJORLY hectic. There's A LOT of issues going on in my family right now so I'm dealing with that right now. So please be patient. I'll post when I can. I'm rereading the book so I can find all the interactions between Harry and Draco. I want it to be as canon as possible. If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry. If you're interested in Betaing, please let me know! I need a beta! There is talk of suicide in this chapter. You've been warned!  
Thank you!

On the 3rd day he finally felt better, his arm still sore, so it was in a sling. There was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do to make the soreness go away. So rest was required.

Draco just hoped it would go away before the first quidditch match.

Draco's first class back was Potions. He walked in late, wanting to make a show of it. Even though he was genuinely injured didn't mean he couldn't milk it.

Pansy was fawning over him, and Draco enjoyed the attention, even if he didn't enjoy the girl.

As Snape announced the potion they were making, Draco groaned internally, his arm too sore to properly make the potion.

""Sir," he said, "Si, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots because of my arm-"

Snape ordered Ron Weasley to help him.

The next few minutes were filled with bickering as Weasly sloppily chopped up Draco's roots, which resulted in Draco complaining.

As Weasley was forced to help Draco with his potion, Draco began to taunt him about Hagrid and how Draco's father was working on getting him fired.

While this was occurring, Neville Longbottom was messing up his potion like usual. Draco kept his laughter to himself as Snape scolded the dolt.

Draco watched Granger whisper instructions to Longbottom. For some reason, he was intrigued by the brunette. In another world, if Granger was pureblood, or even halfblood, Draco would have pursued her. She was undoubtedly better company to keep than girls like Pansy.

But this was the world they lived in, and at the end of the day, she was just a mudblood.

Draco began to taunt Potter about Sirius Black. Potter was oblivious to the full story behind Black and how Black caused his parents to die by selling them out to the Dark Lord.

Draco kept the information privileged, wanting to simply taught scarhead, not giving him the story was more satisfying than telling him the full truth.

Potions ended when Snape deducted five points from Gryffindor because Granger helped Longbottom out. Draco gave a "HA" outloud.

It was a shame that the toad hadn't died.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Draco genuinely needed help carrying his books. He regulated the task to Goyle.

Draco went to the library after dinner, where he did next weeks homework. He wanted to stay ahead of the game for just in case he had to miss more days because of his transformations.

After he caught up, he snuck off to Lupin's classroom to talk with him.

He knocked softly at the door.

"Come in." Lupin called.

Draco entered the room cautiously. "Hi, Professor. I have a question."

"What is it Draco?" Lupin asked.

"Do the transformations ever get less painful?"

Lupin sighed, "I wish I could tell you that they do, but they don't. They're always agony. It never ends."

Draco nodded. "Were you ever injured right before a transformation and left with soreness?"

Lupin nodded, "Yes. I once fell off a porch and broke my leg the day of the full moon. It hurt for months after the fact. So your arm is going to be sore for awhile. I'm sorry to say that, but this curse is taxing. I've known a lot of werewolves who just end it all because they can't stand it. I hope you don't come to that dark place. If you do, please let me know. I don't want to lose another person to this curse."

Draco nodded, "Thank you Professor. That's all the questions I had right now. I don't plan on offing myself anytime soon. But I'll let you or Madam Pomfrey know if my mind goes to those dark places. I got too much to do and too much to see to let it all end. You have a good night Professor."

"You as well Mr. Malfoy."

Draco exited Lupin's classroom and made his way down to the dungeons. He did his best to readjust his bag, it was taxing to carry it with his soreness and sling. He was relieved when he finally got to his room and his nice cozy bed.

He got ready for bed and fell asleep. He was haunted with horrible dreams about his transformation.

The next morning, Draco was incredibly groggy and turned to coffee as opposed to tea for his breakfast routine. If the dreams kept it up, then he was going to be on coffee everyday. It was bitter until he sweetened it with sugar and half-and-half.

Classes dragged on today. Draco determined that it would take more than one cup of coffee to wake him up, he made a mental note to down two cups tomorrow.

Draco fell into a routine, get up, drink coffee, go to class, taunt the golden trio, and finish the day in the library, doing homework to stay ahead.

Draco was looking forward to Halloween, when he would be able to visit Hogsmeade. The only thing he was dreading was that the full moon was that night.

He decided to enjoy himself as much as possible at Hogsmeade so he would have something to think about later that night when he transformed.

Draco started his trip by taunting Potter. Apparently he hadn't gotten his permission form signed, and it sucked to be him. He teased him about the dementors.

After Hogsmeade, Draco found Potter in the dining hall and shouted "The Dementors send their love!"

Potter ignored him but Draco found himself amusing.

Later that night, Draco found himself in the infirmary. The rest of the castle was in the dining room as Sirius Black had entered the castle. Everyone except those in the infirmary. Draco went through his third transformation at school. This time he didn't scream and howl as his body contorted into that of a white wolf.

He laid in the cot, curled up in a ball, waiting for the sun to come. He made a determination to go through classes the next day. He would be damned if he let this curse ruin his life.

Most importantly, he didn't want to visit the dark places in his mind. The places where they taunted him, telling him to just end it. What was the point? Going through this every month for the rest of his life.

But Draco refused to cave. He would make the best of it.

Thank you so much for reading! Like I said, sorry if there were any mistakes! Please review, favorite, and follow! We're going to get through this bad boy by the end of the year or so help me gods! Again, if you want to Beta, please message me! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies! I woke up at 6AM and couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to write! I hope you enjoy! Like I said, my life is hectic right now. Personal family drama (my mum and step dad are about to go through a divorce), so I'll try to post as much as I can. I want this done by the end of the year. I expect this fic to be about 25-30 chapters! At least we're almost done with book 3!

-

Frustratingly, Draco's arm was still sore when the Gryffindor VS Slytherin match came up. Marcus Flint rescheduled the match because Draco couldn't play. Everyone thought Draco was faking it. If only they knew the truth.

So it would be Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff. Draco was relieved as the weather had taken a turn for the worst and conditions would be atrocious.

The day of the match Draco watched with a lot of interest. He was studying Harry. He had gotten better and Draco wanted to be prepared for when they faced off.

Then it took a turn when Potter was approached by the Dementors and fell off his broom. Draco was in stitches for the rest of the day, loving that Potter fell, broke his broom, and lost the match to bleedin' Hufflepuff.

And things only continued to get better when at last, his arm stopped being constantly sore. Madam Pomfry gave the okay to take off the sling and went through some exercises with Draco to help him regain full strength in his arm.

Draco did his exercises viginently. Every morning and every night. He wanted full mobility and with a scar on top of another scar, he would sometimes wake up stiff. He pushed through it though, determined to not let his injuries define him.

He also took great pleasure in taunting Potter over the Dementors. He would pretend to swoon whenever Potter was in the vicinity. Potter rarely responded, but his eye would twitch when he saw Draco.

The next match slowly approached. It was Slytherin VS Ravenclaw, and Draco was determined to win it.

The conditions were fair this time, which Draco enjoyed immensely.

When the whistle blew, he took off. He kept his eye on Cho Chang, watching her closely for just in case she spotted the snitch before him.

Yet she didn't, and Draco caught the snitch by the Slytherin goal post. Slytherin won by a slim margin, but it still put them in first place for the cup.

Celebrations in the common room lasted all night. Pansy took a spot on Draco's lap for the night. They kissed a few times, but didn't make out. Each time they kissed, there were wolf whistles.

Everyone expected them to get together and eventually marry. Draco didn't see that in the cards though. He couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life with Pansy. But she was fun to kiss, and probably fuck. He would find out eventually. He saw sex in the cards, just not a commitment.

The party broke up when Snape stormed into the common room and demanded that everyone go to bed.

Pansy slipped of Draco's lap and gave him a long kiss before disappearing into her bedroom. Draco smirked and went to his room, where he did his arm exercises before turning in for the night.

During the next Hogsmeade visit, the most peculiar thing happened. Draco saw Potter's disembodied head floating. Draco had been attacked with mud after taunting Ron about the Shrieking Shack.

Immediately after the attack, Draco hightailed it back to the castle to tell Snape.

Regrettably, Potter didn't get in trouble. He managed to worm himself out of it.

Studies continued, and the quidditch practice regime got tougher. Slytherin was practicing as much as they could for the upcoming match with Gryffindor. It was only a month away and they didn't want to lose their standing.

Draco slipped into Lupins room a few times to ask him some questions about transformations. They would have tea as they compared notes. They each formed into a different colored wolf every month. Lupin explained that as time goes on, Draco would lose the wolfyness and turn into a more monstrous version. Draco shuddered at the thought.

Draco officially hated Care of Magical Creatures. He hated how they only fed flobberworms, and how he had to take the class under the guidance of that great oad, Hagrid.

Hagrid had a crying fit after class one day.

"Have you ever seen anything as pathetic?" Malfoy jeered, right in front of Potter. "And he's supposed to be our teacher."

Potter and Weasley made to attack him, but Granger got to him first.

SMACK

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster.

Malfoy staggered, everyone stood flabbergasted as Granger raised her hand again.

"Don't you DARE call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-"

Hermione!" said Ron weakley, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it. Draco stepped backwards as Goyle and Crabbe looked at him for instructions.

"C'mon." Draco muttered, leading his cronies back into the castle.

Draco sulked for the rest of the day, through his homework and practice.

The Quidditch came approached fast and it was finally the day of; when he walked into the Great Hall, all the other houses glared at him.

Draco sat with the rest of the team as they went over strategy one last time. They decided to play dirty, refusing to lose to Gryffindor.

When Potter walked in, he was greeted by thunderous applause. Draco rolled his eyes at the "Chosen One."

The match began after breakfast. It was a high tension race to the finish. This was it.

The beaters on both teams went after all the chasers, it was a bloodbath. With bludgers being thrown at the chaser and Fred Weasley throwing his bat at Flint.

Both teams earned penalty shots. Gryffindor made their shot, Slytherin didn't.

Malfoy was upset that Potter had a firebolt. Made him faster.

When Potter spotted the snitch, Draco grabbed the end of his broom, trying to prevent him from grabbing it. The snitch disappeared again, which is what Draco wanted.

When Draco spotted the snitch, Potter was looking the other way. He dove and pushed his broom as fast as it could go.

Potter spotted him and quickly was neck and neck with Draco.

Potter pushed Draco's arm out of the way and grabbed the snitch, thusly winning the match and winning the cup.

"DAMN IT!" Draco yelled as he reached the ground and dismounted his broom. He stalked off the field as the stadium rushed down to congratulate Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Draco was determined to beat Gryffindor next year. He hated losing.

I hope you enjoyed! Place review, favorite, and follow if you like the story! Thank you for understanding my personal life drama! Have a great day everyone!


End file.
